I'm With You
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: One has to take the first step across the river that seperates them. SasukeNeji, shonen ai


Oo This was a odd fic idea, but I liked it UU so I decided to post it here. It turned out as a fic request Looking for challenges!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Linkin Park's "I'm With You"

_

* * *

I woke up in a dream today _

_To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor _

_Forgot all about yesterday _

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_  
  
They couldn't be more different, yet they were exactly the same. They were what eachother saw when they looked into the mirror. There were glances, there were unspoken words, things that were meant to be said went untold and other things replaced them. They've alaways been connected, anyone with eyes could see that, even after they hadn't seen eachother for years they were still connected by a thin red line. They were bitter, cold, and unexpessive. Everyone wanted them yet they remained unattainable, they wanted the one thing they couldn't have. Eachother. There were obstacles, as there always are. Bitter jealousy covered by hurtful words, insecurities covered by cold glares. People they surrounded themselves around to seperate themselves from eachother, one caught between duties to a family he didn't want to belong too and a female, who he considered merely as an ally, teamate. The other in a much similar situation, caught between his desire to seek revenge upon the one who destoryed his family and both of his suitors, along with nearly the entire village female population constantly fought over him in vain, his eyes however, as well as the other's, were always somewhere else. On eachother.  
  
_A little taste of hypocrisy _

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react _

_Even though you're so close to me _

_You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back_

_It's true / the way I feel_  
  
Of course they would never admit this to eachother, both extremely prideful and stubborn wrapped along with hidden insecurities. They were close after years of training and working together. Now they roomed with eachother, they spoke with eachother, they dined, went on missions, and trained. Despite this they were far from eachother, they were seperated by a river that neither was willing to cross just yet. There were still insecurities, jealous thoughts, people who interfered, and things of the past that held them back. When they were younger both were young and naive, optimistic and unable to see the world for its true darkness. All that changed at a very young age, One took a path of revenge, one choice changed everything. The other had a similar goal in mind.  
  
_Was promised by your face _

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me _

_I'm with you_  
  
They played with people unknowingly, broken hearts waiting to happen. They didn't seem to care though, indifferent because other people weren't apart of the big picture, just the crass ugly frame that held the true beauty, the true desination of the eyes. Behind them the other's shadow seemed to always stand, reminding. It was almost maddening, the desire was strong and desire was not a emotion used to being held back. This is why they stood before eachother now, different color eyes meeting and relaxing eachother. His oddly colored orbs that many feared, and his unmistakably unforgettable ones.  
  
_I'm with you _

_You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside _

_You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes_

_I hit you and you hit me back We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still _

_Fine line between this and that _

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_  
  
As usual though words clash, one's temper burning and the other adding wood to the fire. A daily routine, expected, looked foreward, and obligated to. Not to mention absolutly tiring. Each remark spoken, has a reply. Things become more heated before one finally blows and say something that makes them both stop. Quiet surrounds them. One is feeling regret and the other is quiet. The silence stretched out for a long period of time, neither willing to break the blanket that now covered them. No apologies are made, pride holds them back from saying such words. Finally the pearl eyed one leaves leaving the other to his brooding.  
  
_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react _

_Even though you're close to me _

_You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back_  
  
When the other returns, the bitter jealously returns with the mention of training the other had with his female teammate and harsh words are exchanged. The comments are nothing new, something that was to be expected, however tonight was different. Other nights didn't have the large conflict they had earlier, tonight did, and one finally broke and expressed himself unexpectately to both parties. The silence returned, the insecurities wash away from the other, though a few remain. One of them took the first step to cross the river even if it was without meaning too, and now the other could also take that step. His oddly color orbs that many feared, and his unmistakably unforgettable ones. Now very much readable, akward and unfamilar as it is, they tremble onward and though many hearts would be broken, they wouldn't care.  
  
"Hyuga?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What do you think people will say?" His voice was a bit mischevious.  
  
"Who cares, Uchiha." His lips curved into a smirk.  
  
After all, they were the painting and almost everyone else was the frame.  
  
_No_

_No matter how far we've come _

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With you_

* * *

_Review!_ Review! **Review! **Review!


End file.
